madworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Thug
Thugs are the first variety of Grunts to appear in MadWorld, and are unique among enemies in that they seem to consist of two different gangs although Thugs who wear the same uniform can be seen fighting eachother. Appearance Thugs are muscular men wearing glasses, bandannas, tank-tops, fingerless gloves, long pants, and shoes, they also have tattoos on their arms as well, and come in two different versions that are apparently two different gangs. They also at times will wear biker helmets, and the type that they will wear seems to be independent from the gang that they are a part of, as you can encounter members of different gangs wearing the same helmet. Gang A Members of Gang A wear dark tank tops, tiger striped pants, and light colored glasses. They have their hair styled into dark colored spiky Mohawks. The bandannas that they wear over their mouths depict half of a skull, and they have tattoos that look like stitches. Gang B Members of Gang B wear light colored tank tops, wear du-rags on their heads, light colored glasses, and plain pants. Their Bandannas depict the Union Jack, and their arm tattoos depict a pattern that looks like waves or stylized fire. Description Thugs, as stated before are the first variety of enemy to appear in MadWorld, and appear primarily in Varrigan City, although they reapear in Casino Land. Unlike other enemies, they use improvised weaponry, such as pipes and baseball bats that have spikes sticking out of them, alongside using an untrained fighting style, making them meek in comparison to the Martial Artists, Ninjas, and other enemies in MadWorld. However, some of their numbers carry chainsaws and battle axes, and also wear improvised armor that seems to be made from modified football pads. Also, there are convoys of thugs drive Buggys around the freeways of Varrigan City, bringing their brand of violence to the asphalt strip. Quotes *"Stay down bitch!" *"Get you for that motherfucker!" *"*Laughing* Served!" Announcer Commentary When two thugs are fighting eachother * Kreese: "It looks like a gang war! The Varrigan Violators are up against the Jefferson Jammers!" Trivia *The two gangs have names, according to commentary from Kreese Kreely, where he refers to them as the Jefferson Jammers and the Varrigan Violators. It is unknown which gang is which though. *The Thugs and the Soldiers are the only enemies to ride Buggies. **All of the thugs who ride Buggies wear the uniform for Gang B. *It is unknown why Gang B have the Union Jack as part of their uniform, as they are likely to be Americans given that they are locals of Varrigan City & Jefferson Island as a whole, which is located in the United States of America. *They might be a reference to the Mohawk and Bandanna henchmen from God Hand, and if so this reference would be intentional, as PlatinumGames, the developers of MadWorld, have former members of Clover Studios, the developers of God Hand. Gallery Thug Bandanna.png|A Bandanna Thug & Jack, facing off. Thug Punk Chase.png|A Punk Thug chasing Jack. Thugs Armor & Helmet.png|A group of Thugs, two of whom have helmets, and one whom has armor, approaching Jack. Thug Buggy.png|A buggy riding Thug about to attack Jack. Thug Buggy.png|A Thug riding a Buggy about to attack Jack with a pipe. Category:Grunts Category:Varrigan City